forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aalangama Gulderhorn
Lady Title Chancellor Marquise Scion | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Morninggold Keep, Morninggold | formerhomes = Waterdeep | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Siamorphe | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Belkerri Gulderhorn | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | ref2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful neutral | class35 = | refs35 = }} Lady Aalangama Gulderhorn was Countess of Morninggold, Title Chancellor of Tethyr, Marquise Scion of Siamorphe, and commander and one of the founders of the Order of the Silver Chalice. She was also the unofficial Crown Ecclesiastic of Tethyr. Description Aalangama appeared much older than she actually was, because of her level of stress and hard work. Personality Aalangama had a driven personality. She was also somewhat of a chatterbox, her favorite topic being matters of religion and politics. This personality trait was bothersome to Malcor Grannox, the Count of Ithmonn. She was impatient and grew easily frustrated with hypocrisy among the nobles who pretended to be religious. Relationships Aalangama had been married and had a son and a daughter, but she was a widow by 1370 DR. Responsibilities As Countess of Morninggold and commander of the Order of the Silver Chalice, Lady Aalangama saw to the defense of the eastern borders of Tethyr. As Title Chancellor, the countess oversaw matters of hereditary ascension and records. In this role, she worked closely with the Heralds of Faerûn, especially Heralds Blue Velvet ( Uriel Honnice in 1370 DR ), Shining Helm (Jhessar Talltankard in 1370 DR ), and Thorntree. Countess Gulderhorn's decisions on matters of succession could only be overturned by the queen herself or a majority vote of the Royal Privy Council. Holdings As Countess of Morninggold, Lady Gulderhorn split her time between living at her official county seat of Morninggold Keep and Mount Noblesse, the headquarters of the Order of the Silver Chalice. History Aalangama was a priestess of Siamorphe living in Waterdeep at the Assumbar Villa. In 1358 DR, she joined nine young nobles to defend the Sea Ward of Waterdeep from Myrkul's horde. Thanks to Aalangama, they declared themselves a knightly order in 1359 DR. Aalangama and the others knights departed for Tethyr to fight in the Reclamation Wars. She was a member of the Gulderhorn family of Morninggold and rightly a noble, but her hereditary lands and titles were sold to Zaranda Star during the time period of the Tethyrian Interregnum in 1362 DR to help fund the Order's operations. At the First Siege of Myratma, only three of the founders of the Order, including Aalangama, survived the battle. Queen Zaranda restored Aalangama's lands and titles back to her family as a reward for her bravery and leadership in the battle. Appendix Further Reading * References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Siamorphe Category:Worshipers of Siamorphe Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Knights Category:Members of the Order of the Silver Chalice Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Morninggold Keep Category:Inhabitants of Morninggold Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Marches Category:Inhabitants of the Iltkazar Highlands Category:Rulers Category:Countesses